


Little Lamb, Stained in Red by obstinate-fate [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome, see note for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The hands before, the hands now. The same stains. The same dirty smell, the same sick feeling in his gut. This was the shame of Ciel Phantomhive.





	Little Lamb, Stained in Red by obstinate-fate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note: direct references to sexual abuse, child abuse, occult and cult activity, and lots of otherwise "normal" sex; brief reference to opium use somewhere along the way, so small you might even miss it; Victorian-era hypocrisies and graphic/dark content. 
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Little Lamb, Stained in Red by obstinate-fate](http://obstinate-fate.livejournal.com/109957.html#cutid1)  
**Length** : 2:06:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Little%20Lamb%20Stained%20in%20Red%20by%20Obstinatefate.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
